


Affair

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: "Peace gives me a lot more time alone in my office."
Relationships: Nadine Tolliver/Russell Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill- unusual pair.  
> Prompt fill- "I was looking for a reason to come see you."
> 
> And we have swung from somewhat naïve Nadine back to somewhat manipulative Nadine.

Nadine checked her watch and frowned. It was Friday afternoon and she hadn’t seen Russell the entire week, which was odd. Normally he found a reason to burst in on the Secretary or staff in general on a weekly basis. That had been his habit for several years now, unless there was a really good reason he couldn’t make it and then she usually knew in advance.

Letting her eyes roam the surface of her desk, a small smile played at her lips. It had started as an occasional thing when she still worked under Secretary Marsh. Both men were too busy making sure no one caught onto their own affairs to take any notice of what, and who, she was really doing. It had been powerful, having that kind of control over two of the most powerful men in the country. Two who held the most sway in the president’s ear. More than once she’d whispered an idea into their ears and then sat back and waited until one of them suggested it to Dalton and then the other backed it up.

Neither had any clue.

It really was a shame that Elizabeth was so devoted to her husband and so hung up on morals. That she was a woman didn’t bother Nadine in the least. If anything, it might have made for better cover. A man and a woman having an affair was no huge leap, but the public in general still had a hard time making the same leap about two women. Especially two that, by all indications, were straight and had only dated or married men.

Nadine sighed. Finding that kind of thrill and power would have to be an issue for another day. During the confirmation hearings, she’d even danced around the idea of gaining it via the rumored male assistant, knowing full well from experience just how much sway assistants had with their employers. That idea fizzled, however, the moment she laid eyes on the boy who had the job.

Frowning and shaking herself out of the memory, Nadine gathered her things and left her office, heading first to the far end of the hall to bid her goodbyes. “Ma’am?” She smiled sweetly at her boss.

Elizabeth glanced up once and then back to what she was writing. Nadine waited patiently. It was a routine she knew. A moment later, the pen dropped to the desk and Elizabeth sat back with a smile and a soft sigh of her own. “Headed out, Nadine?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She watched Elizabeth’s eyes catch on the file in her hand. “You’re not taking too much work home with you this weekend, are you?”

“Oh.” She lifted the file a bit. “No, Ma’am. I thought I would drop this by Russell Jackson’s office before I head home. Give him something to keep him busy this weekend.”

Elizabeth smirked. “So long as you take time for yourself. Thank you for everything this week.”

“My pleasure, Ma’am.” She smiled again when Elizabeth snorted in response. Often, extraordinarily little of their jobs fell into the category of pleasure. “Have a good weekend.”

“You too.” Nadine was halfway out the door when she heard Elizabeth speak again. “And tell Russell he doesn’t have to think of reasons to yell at me to justify coming over here.”

Her steps faltered. She knew to her ex-CIA boss; the falter was all the confirmation she would need. When she turned around again, it was to see a knowing look dancing in Elizabeth’s eyes despite her otherwise blank face. “I-”

“Have a good weekend, Nadine.” She dismissed.

With a final nod, Nadine finally turned and headed for the elevators. It was a short trip across to the White House where she wound through halls until she found Russell’s office. She knocked gently on his open door and waited with an equally gentle smile for him to look up. “Hi.”

His eyes cut away past her to Adele’s empty desk before he offered her a smile in return. “Hello. To what do I owe the honor?”

Nadine stepped in, closing and locking his door for good measure. Rounding the room to snib the locks in the other doors as well as she shed her jacket and dropped her bag into a chair. “Officially, I have this file to deliver.” She finally made it to the side of his desk where he was propped by his hip. She stopped and copied his position, leaving them almost nose to nose. “Unofficially, well… You didn’t stop by all week.”

“Well, I was just looking for an excuse to come see you.” A smile blossomed on his face as his weight shifted to his toes, bringing them closer together, but still not quite touching. “Slow week for crises.” Finally, his hands lifted and he tucked them under her blazer and held onto the sides of her waist. “Peace gives me a lot more time alone in my office.” He pulled her closer, his nose alongside her own.

“Me as well.” She gripped his arms, pulling herself the rest of the distance and instigating a kiss. “Are you free tonight?” She whispered when they pulled apart.

“I have a few hours lying around.”

Nadine pulled away, her hands dropping to his and holding firm. “Come to mine for dinner?”

His smile returned. “Sounds good.” He pulled back to gather his things as she crossed the room to collect her own. “I’ll meet you there?”

“Sure.” She made it as far as the door before turning back. “And Russell? Elizabeth said to tell you that you don’t need to think of reasons to yell at her to show up on seven.” She watched as his smile fell away, though her own remained. She arched a brow at him. “Are you really surprised?”

The room was silent for a full minute before he sighed. “I suppose not.”


End file.
